El comienzo de una nueva vida Sarada Uchiha
by zazkita
Summary: Sarada creció sin su padre Sasuke, y aun que ella lo niegue siempre lo espera, pero ¿cambiaría algo si el volviera la aldea?
1. Sarada 1

**SPOILERS ALERT.**

**Dicen que le puedes guardar cariño a una persona que nunca has visto…**

_My heart is beating from me  
I am standing all alone  
Please call me only if you are coming home  
Waste another year flies by  
Waste a night or two  
You taught me how to live - Homecoming Green Day_

Una joven chica de unos dieciséis años veía con seriedad el horizonte, en el cual recaía el suave manto del atardecer en aquella aldea llamada Konoha, era su costumbre ir a aquel lugar aislado entre las casas y edificios para mirar fijamente hacia la nada; como si estuviera esperando algo, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Esa ya era su costumbre desde hace varios años atrás.

La melena larga y obscura de la joven se movía con la brisa, y sus ojos apagados y obscuros se ocultaban bajo unas gafas de armazón rosa. Seguía inerte ante la presencia de varios curiosos que observaban hacia ella, la chica era peculiar, claro, no por nada era la mismísima hija del gran Uchiha; así es, estamos hablando de Sarada Uchiha…

-¿otra vez aquí?- oyó una voz femenina grave y fuerte tras ella rompiendo el silencio de aquel lugar.

La chica apenas miro por su hombro a la figura que estaba tras de ella. Sin muchos ánimos regreso su mirada al horizonte.

-tú lo conociste ¿no es cierto?

-no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto Sarada…

-tú eras la Hokage cuando él estaba aquí, así que dime ¿Por qué mi padre se fue?

La mujer antes mencionada camino sigilosa para sentarse al lado de la joven que seguía indiferente observando el horizonte, Tsunade respiró hondo con pesadez, si algo le habían comentada muchos era que Sarada tenía un temperamento muy singular; el carácter de su padre y la fuerza de su padre.

-Eso es historia antigua Sarada…Sasuke siempre fue un chico…bueno, ahora un hombre muy especial, tu sabes que mataron a su clan y tuvo una relación difícil con Naruto incluso con Sakura…pasaron muchos años para que ellos se volvieran a encontrar y vaya que en momentos muy difíciles…

-…

-No se ha donde quieres llegar preguntándome esa duda que tienes desde que usas la razón, desconozco el motivo de porque Sasuke se fue…incluso Sakura no lo sabe, yo se solo se que Sasuke no tiene más familia, más que tu, que eres su hija.

Tsunade contemplo el horizonte en silencio junto a Sarada, apenas escuchando el silbido del viento junto con el sonido de la aldea. Miro de reojo a aquella chica, era un espejo en el cual se reflejaba Sasuke pero en mujer, sus rasgos ahora de más "adulta" la hacían parecer más a Sakura, su pelo era obscuro y largo que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, pero los ojos, esos ojos inexpresivos y carentes de alegría eran los mismo de Sasuke, no había frialdad ni odio…aun, por desgracia la ausencia de Sasuke iba a empezar a sembrar mucho rencor en Sarada.

-Eres muy popular entre los chicos, igual que tu padre fue con las chicas hace varios años…dicen que eres muy inteligente y muy bonita…

-¿me debería alegrar por eso? Todos ellos son estúpidos, creen que porque soy mujer soy débil, incuso hacen malas bromas sobre mi descendencia y el Sharingan…

Tsunade río por lo bajo, Sarada era exactamente igual que su padre, inclusive en la forma inexpresiva de hablar y en esa voz un poco grave pero femenina. Pero Sarada si es una chica bonita, muchos conocidos de Sakura y Sasuke hacían malas bromas de cómo Sakura no tuvo la suerte de Sarada, ya que Sarada "no estaba tan plana" o "gracias a Sasuke es bonita". Bromas pesadas que Sakura siempre ha aguantado con una sonrisa finjida desde hace dieciséis años. Ambas mujeres seguían en silencio observando como el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, Sarada sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía que se ahogaba, que necesitaba buscar respuestas, que esa soledad que dejo su padre en ella no se iba a poder recuperar.

-Ni tu ni tu madre tienen la culpa de la partida de Sasuke, Sarada…el simplemente se fue…

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Sarada en silencio mientras intentaba contenerse repitiendo para si misma "soy una Uchiha, las Uchihas no lloran", le dolía tanto la ausencia de su padre, uno de los ninjas que ayudo a salvar el mundo, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y que nunca lo hubiera visto ni conocido, como cree el mundo que se sentiría ella ¿orgullosa? ¿Feliz? No sentía nada por Sasuke, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sentía cariño por ese hombre que tachaban de arrogante, galante y prepotente. Tsunade la miro con tristeza, sabía que algún día Sarada se iba a quebrar por la ausencia de Sasuke y vamos por tener una madre no tan femenina, ni todo el amor que le daba Sakura se podría equilibrar con el humor tan corrosivo que se le fue formando desde la partida de Sasuke. Tsunade en ese momento recordó todo lo que paso entre Sasuke y Sakura, como la intento asesinar, las veces que Naruto y Sakura intentaron ir por él para traerlo de vuelta, cuando el partió de la aldea y Sakura lo intento detener, Sarada estaba llorando de la misma manera que Sakura aquel día… No cabe duda que ese hombre en vez de arreglar las cosas las dejo peor en esa aldea.

-Sarada, vamos te llevo a tu casa…

-¿Quién es Karin?- vocifero aun con la voz cortada la joven chica mirando fríamente a Tsunade a los ojos.

Tsunade la miro desconcertada ¿Karin? La mente de Tsunade voló entre el tiempo y el espacio recordando viejos conocidos, entre todas imágenes apareció de golpe la de Karin, claro, la chica peliroja de ojos de un color pecuilar, una de las tantas "admiradoras de Sasuke" pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto? Tsunade estuvo a punto de contestar su pregunta cuando noto que Sarada guardo silencio y miro al horizonte, sus ojos parecían curiosear entre la obscuridad que ya iba acechando. Tsunade hizo lo mismo que la joven y sus ojos miel cansados quedaron atónitos por lo que veía en el horizonte.

-Es…es…

-Es Sasuke Uchiha…

Así era, esa figura varonil era el padre de Sarada…Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Hola a todos! si, lo se ya salió Naruto Gaiden y aun que es una pendejada porque Naruto Shippuden sigue en relleno *SPOILER* leí el primer cap y dios! Sarada tiene lentes como yo y se me figura porquito a mi, y decidí hacer un Fanfic corto de ella y bueno, la gente que la rodea. SPOILER #2 aun que Sarada tenga unos diez años en el manga, aquí la estoy manejando de 16 porque quiero hacer sufrir a Sasuke con una hija adolescente D jajaja.**_

_**Así que ya saben comentar es agradecer y denme opiniones!**_


	2. Chapter 2

–_pero es que no hay nadie que tenga el mismo genjutsu que yo...__  
__Sarada se quejaba molesta con su sensei, Aburame Shino, el cual la veía con cansancio__  
__–eso no tiene nada que ver Uchiha Sarada, deja de ser arrogante y prepotente como tu padre y colabora con tus compañeros…__  
_

–¡Hokage-sama!  
El nombrado volteo con molestia arriba de su computador viendo a la vieja Tsunade agitada.  
– ¿qué pasa?  
–Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto

Todas las personas que rodeaban al Hokage voltearon sorprendidos ante las palabras de la cena Tsunade, en cambio Naruto miro por unos instantes fijamente a Tsunade para luego dirigirse con pesadez a Shikamaru.  
–avísale a su familia Shikamaru  
El susodicho se levantó de una mesa con seriedad pasando a lado de Tsunade y saliendo por la puerta. La rubia miro con molestia a Naruto  
–no vas a hacer nada para ver a Sasuke ¿cierto?  
–tengo más cosas que hacer, además...su esposa es Sakura ¿no es así? Ella y su hija deberían estar felices porque regreso, yo tengo que proteger a una aldea ¿recuerdas lo que es ser hokage?

–¡Sakura-chan!  
Una mujer rubia buscaba con locura a alguien tras una barda, intentando entrar a un pequeño patio de una casa colorida llena de flores y plantas. Sus ojos azules visualizaron a una mujer de piel blanca y de pelo rosado frente a un invernadero, entro apurada gritándole haga conseguir la atención de Sakura que la miraba cansada

– ¿por qué la prisa Ino?  
–Sasuke volvió a la aldea. Decía jadeante esta

La pelirosa dejo caer de manera sigilosa una herramienta de jardinería de sus manos mirando a todos lados confundida.

– ¿dónde está Sarada?

Una joven pelinegra corría por todos los techos de aquella aldea enardecida, intentaba no mirar atrás y seguir corriendo aún que sintiera que sus muslos explotaban por la fuerza, no quería estar ahí, pero ¿porque? Había esperado a su padre muchos años y ahora que volvió ella lo iba a evitar, no sabía cómo actuar no sabía nada del, y además ella ya era una adolescente ¿que le podría compartir su padre? No estuvo con ella en su niñez para adiestrarla en el viejo arte del Genjutsu, todo lo aprendió sola y gracias a la ayuda de Himawari que era una chica menor que ella. Qué vergüenza, entrenada por una mujer que no era de su familia. Miro con desdén hacia las calles de esa han aldea, no quería ver a Sasuke, pensaba que era mejor que el no estuviera ahí.

–¡hey Uchiha-baka!  
Un chico de unos aproximadamente dieciocho años se le acercó a Mayuri mientras le seguía el paso por los tejados.  
Esta sólo se limitó a mirarlo con simpleza  
–Sanjo...no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.  
–¿qué te pasa? Luces mal...  
–mi papá regreso a la aldea  
Sanjo resoplo cansado  
–¿crees que sepa quien soy?  
–¿olvidaste que se fue hace doce años, idiota?  
–aún así...tengo un gran parecido a ya sabes...a mi tío  
–¿a Deidara?  
–¡no lo grites! Acuérdate que mi tío no tiene muy buena fama...fue integrante de esta organización, Akatsuki, y yo soy testigo protegido  
–los registros decían que Deidara no tenía hermanos, no tienes que preocuparte  
–que bueno que no registraron a mi mamá, ella es media hermana de el, o bueno era.

Sanjo era sobrino de Deidara, a pesar de su "lejana" descendencia con su tío, era muy parecido a el; tenía los ojos verdes a diferencia de Deidara que eran azules, aún que de la misma forma almendrada que Deidara, el pelo Rubio lacio el cual peinaba con un mechón del lado izquierdo del ojo, como lo tenía Deidara, pero el resto de su pelo era corto y peinado en forma de erizo en la parte trasera, a comparación de Deidara, Sanjo era mas alto, media aproximadamente 1.80 centímetros de estatura, pero su complexión era delgada, su piel era de color vainilla, era unos dos años mas grande que Sarada, por lo cual contaba con el rango de Jounin.

–¿vas a ver a Sasuke? Digo, tengo que saludar a mi querido suegro  
–idiota 

Varios vigilantes miraban curiosos al extraño ente que entraba a la aldea de la hoja, caminando tranquilo. Varios lo reconocieron diciéndoles a los demás guardias que era un viejo conocido, intentando calmar los ánimos de varios por de tenerlo, aún que seguían sorprendidos por la apariencia de ese.

–alguien debería de llamarle al hokage  
Se escuchaba entre murmullos  
–es Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los que ayudo a terminar con la gran guerra ninja

Sasuke miraba por el rabillo del ojo a varios de estos individuos que lo veían tanto con sorpresa así como con admiración. Caminaba lentamente hasta ya pasar por las grandes murallas de aquella aldea, todo se veía tranquilo y desolado.  
–bienvenido a casa...  
Escucho una voz firme pero varonil, miro con curiosidad observando a Shikamaru viéndolo con suma tranquilidad  
–ni has cambiado en nada...  
–me gustaría decir lo mismo que tu...  
Shikamaru sonrió por lo bajó  
–ven, creo que tu familia tiene que verte  
Sasuke en silencio tomo lugar a lado de Shikamaru y ambos empezaron a caminar dentro de un silencio incómodo.

–vamos Sarada no debes ser así con Sasuke, a lo mejor el tuvo buenas razones para irse  
Sarada miro con molestia a Sanjo, ignorando sus palabras. Sanjo la paro en seco deteniéndola delicadamente, y tomando su barbilla.  
–ya sabes que no te me gusta que te pongas así, es malo para tu chakra  
Sarada se sonrojo  
–idiota...ojalá no hubiera regresado mi padre  
-mejor arregla tus problemas ahora que puedes…  
-ya Sanjo, alejate, ya te dije que no me gusta que invadas mi espacio personal  
Ambos jóvenes sintieron tambalearse las tejas de el Tejado de la casa en donde se encontraban, ambos intentaron balancearse pero fue en vano ya que cayeron en unos puestos de fruta que había bajó de ellos.  
–Sa...Sanjo  
El joven Rubio incorporándose y sacudiéndose el polvo miro con preocupación a Sarada  
–¡Sarada! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime en la caída? ¿Dime?  
Sarada estaba sumamente sonrojada  
–ti...tienes una mano en mi...  
Sanjo apenado miro hacia donde los ojos negros de Sarada apuntaban viendo que tenía una de sus manos en los pechos de ella. El chico se puso como tomate y antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz molesta y varonil vino detrás de ellos

–¡TU MALDITO DEPRAVADO! QUÍTATE SE AHÍ AHORA ANTES DE QUE TE MATE  
Sanjo se puso blanco como un fantasma  
–creo que es tu papá...

**¡Hola! Perdón si tiene faltas de ortografía es que lo hice en el celular y también es muy corto xD en fin, ya leyeron el manga? Ae Dios cada cosa que pasa que ya ni yo entiendo u_ú. En fin dejen comentarios, ya saben que 1 RW = a un agradecimientos. PS. (la verdad no me gusta Boruto para Sarada, por eso tuve que meter a "el sobrino lejano de Deidara" xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't want your sympathy, I don't want your honesty__  
__I just want to get some peace of mind__ – Lazy Bones, Green Day._

-tu hija es una gran ninja, muy parecida a ti...aún que bueno ella es mucho más atractiva que su madre- soltaba risas por lo bajó Shikamaru sin notar que sus comentarios no le hacían nada de gracia a Sasuke 

-y es muy popular entre los chicos…no cabe duda que todo se herda- soltaba Shikamaru con picardía

–pero al parecer ella no sabe nada de ti...  
–es algo que no te debería importar  
–tu siempre tan amable...

Ambos seguían caminando en silencio, hasta que un ruido estruendoso los hizo ponerse en guardia observando una nube de polvo que cubría una calle obscura.

–¿qué demonios?  
–ah...Sasuke...  
–¿qué,  
–ella es tu hija...Sarada- decía Shikamaru apuntando con su dedo gracioso

Sasuke miro con rareza aquella escena visualizando a un joven encima de su hija y con una de sus manos en el pecho de ella. Esto hizo enfurecer a Sasuke; con furia activó su Sharingan y se acercó a los chicos

–¡TU MALDITO DEPRAVADO! QUÍTATE SE AHÍ AHORA ANTES DE QUE TE MATE  
Sanjo se puso blanco como un fantasma  
–creo que es tu papá...

Sasuke tomo a Sanjo de su camisa alzándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared. Sarada quedo en shock unos momentos visualizando a su papa, ese hombre era su padre, Sasuke. En efecto Sasuke era alto, tenía el pelo negro azabache liso, como siempre lo vio en las fotos aún que ahora de veía más grande.

–Sasuke ¡no!- grito Sarada mientras veía con horror a ambos hombres. Tenía que pudiera pasar lo peor

–"Sasuke" ...-¿Esa era su hija? Sarada media aproximadamente 1.68 de estatura, más alta de lo que fue Sakura en su juventud, tenía su pelo obscuro hasta la cintura, y unos ojos penetrantes negros igual que todos los Uchihas. Vio como la chica se acercó a el empujándolo haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos soltando a Sanjo algo confundido.

–el no hizo nada malo, es mi amigo y nos caímos del techo ¡no era para que lo tratarás así!

Sasuke miro impactado a Sarada, NADIE le había hablado de esa manera jamás, ni siquiera Sakura.

–estas bien...-Sarada ayudo a Sanjo a incorporarse mientras este veía con algo de espanto a Sasuke.

–oye tu...- Sasuke se acercó a Sanjo con molestia, mirándolo con detenimiento. Sanjo sintió sudor frío en su nuca al ver los ojos rojos de Sasuke mirándolo con detenimiento.  
–señor Uchiha yo...  
–no te dije que hablaras  
A Sasuke se le hacía familia aquel chico, era estúpido ya que cronológicamente la persona a la que le recordaba estaba "muerta" además de que si estuviera con vida no sería tan joven, o acaso ¿sería su hijo? Pero Deidara jamás perteneció a esa aldea, ese chico se le había muy familiar.

–¿tienes algo que ver con Deidara?  
Sanjo y Sarada se estremecieron al escuchar eso, Sanjo tartamudeo diciéndole que no pero eso sólo confirmaba las sospechas de Sasuke.

–Sasuke. Déjalos en paz  
Shikamaru intervino al ver que la situación se puso densa, tomo a Sanjo del brazo y a Sarada del hombro.  
–Sanjo creo que tu y yo nos debemos de ir...Sasuke, tu esposa te ha de etar esperando...  
Sanjo dio una última mirada a Sarada con preocupación, Sarada pudo leer un "me descubrió" en su mirada. Al desaparecer estos dos Sasuke miro con un poco de molestia a su hija ¿por qué había defendido a ese chico de esa manera? Sarada volteo moleta hacia su padre

–¿esta es tu mejor manera de aparecerte aquí después de dieciséis años?  
A Sasuke le salió una vena en la cabeza ¿como era posible que ella usará ese tono con el?  
–creo que es mejor que los dos vayamos a ver a tu madre  
–vaya, hasta que dices algo coherente  
Sarada comenzó a caminar siguiéndole Sasuke el paso sigiloso. Carajo, que difícil era su hija, esa forma tan arrogante y despectiva de dirigirse a el, bueno ni hablar el era así de joven ¿no?  
Ambos caminaban sigilosos por las calles sintiéndose acosados por todas las miradas que recibían, murmullos que retumbaban entre la multitud "Sasuke había vuelto y estaba ahí con su hija" "la única descendiente del clan Uchiha" Sasuke miraba con detenimiento a Sarada y al parecer a esta no le importaba, caminaba en silencio a su lado, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Sarada era muy parecida a el, el mismo tono de piel, los mismos ojos, bueno...esos ojos no eran propios de el, aún que debí aceptarlo tenía un toque atractivo, y si, esa toque era de parte de Sakura, a simple vista al parecer Sarada no quería parecer "bonita", como Ino. Después de pasar a toda la gente y llegar a unos senderos lejos del centro de la aldea Sasuke al fin se atrevió a hablarle

–han pasados muchos años y ahora eres toda una mujer...  
Sasuke comenzó a sudar frío ¿como le decía eso a su hija? ¿Era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir?  
Sarada lo miro con confusión  
–bueno...tu me entiendes ¿no?, te pareces mucho a mi a esa edad...  
Ambos continuaron en silencio hasta que Sasuke resoplo con molestia  
–¿quien era ese chico?  
–¿cuál? Vimos a muchos...  
–no uses ese tono de voz conmigo que yo soy tu pa...  
Sarada de un brinco se paró frente a el  
–DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS DE AUSENCIA VIENES Y DICES AUE ERES MI PADRE ¿no te da vergüenza?  
Sasuke se mordió su labio con molestia ¿como se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¿Es que Sakura no le enseño a respetar a sus mayores?  
–antes de que yo conteste tus preguntas tu deberás contestar las mías...

–¿quien es Karin?  
Sasuke quedo en blanco, sintió palidecer al escuchar esas palabras de su hija, cerró los ojos con molestia acordándose de aquella chica que hace muchos años fue su compañera. ¿Porque Sarada le preguntaba sobre ella? ¿Sakura le habría comentado algo?  
–una persona sin importancia. Pero regresando al punto, ese chico...el Rubio  
–¿que hay con el?  
Sasuke entorno sus ojos  
–es pariente de Deidara ¿verdad?  
Sarada intentó ocultar su asombro mientras ponía una cara de confusión  
–¿quien?  
–NO SOY ESTÚPIDO SARADA. Ese chico tiene algo que ver con el tipo que era de Akatsuki ¿verdad?  
Apenas Sarada soltó un "no" mientras sentía sudor frío en su nuca. Sasuke la miro con rabia  
–NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A JUNTAR CON EL  
–¿QUIEN ERES TU PARA DECIRME QUE HACER?  
Sarada se acercó amenazante a el  
–seas mi padre o no, yo no tengo porque responderte nada, si Sanjo y yo somos amigos solo es de mi incumbencia, no me importa que problemas hayas tenido antes con ellos, si sólo regresaste aquí para arruinarme la vida  
–¡deja de decir estupideces!  
–es la verdad, ¡el famosos Sasuke Uchiha el peor padre del mundo! Que no estuvo en mis últimos dieciséis cumpleaños que sólo llega a reclamarme  
–Sarada basta...- soltó bajo serio  
–eres un fiasco Sasuke, te hubieras ido y nunca hubieras regresados, ni mi madre ni yo te necesitamos, es una pena pertenecer a tu clan...

-¡PAF!- un ruido sonoro hizo retumbar aquel lugar solitario, Sasuke le dio una cachetada a su hija haciendo que esta retrocedíera un poco, cuando Sarada se incorporó miro con furia a Sasuke aún sobandose su mejilla derecha.  
–nadie me había pegado jamás en mi vida...  
–... Sasuke no supo que decir estaba desconcertado.  
Sarada se lanzo hacia el gritándole, Sasuke apenas tomaba su brazos para que no le pegara esta

–¡Basta!  
Se escucho una voz tras de ellos. Ambos fueron separados por Naruto y Sakura, mirando con preocupación la escena. Vaya que la primera vez que se conocían y terminaban así. Sakura intentó calmar a Sarada, pero esta sólo huyo por el sendero sin siquiera mirar atrás. Naruto se volteó furioso hacia Sasuke  
–¡QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ!

**Buenash noshes. Buee subo este cap porque mañana subirán otro capítulo de Naruto Gaiden y me van a tirar mi trama u_u, ya saben se aceptan comentarios, amenzas de muerto, gracias por todos los Favs (inserte emotico de changuito tapándose la boca). 1 RW = 1 Agradecimiento.**

**Como les dije, la verdad NO me gusta Boruto para Sarada, lo siento, es desmasiado cliché, para las que les gusta el Yaoi ya saben que el SasuNaru existe hasta por debajo de las rocas, incluso el SasuSaku solo que este es oficial, pero BoruSara NO, por favor, Kishimoto reacciona. EDIT. Se respetan opiniones n_n.**


End file.
